Otamaro the rapist Pokemon
by seductivefeline
Summary: N loves Pokemon. So what happens when Black and N end up in a room filled with Otamaro? Crack fic. Rated T for language. Warning: Contains Yaoi  boyxboy


**A/N: This is very much a crack story. I tried to avoid detail~ I noticed some OtamaroxN art on 4chan and this poped into my mind. ( In case you didn't know, Otamaro's English name is Tympole. I'm using the Japanese one.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Rated T for language.**

Of course, N loves Pokemon. N loves all Pokemon. Perhaps too much for his own good. He grew up with injured Pokemon, in fact, Pokemon were more of parents to him than anyone else. He even hoards Pokemon in his castle. It's filled with Pokemon that are injured, Pokemon that were abused, or just Pokemon that wondered onto the castle grounds.

Enough of that though, it was night, a night that would change the way Black looked at N forever. Finally curing their pro-longed lust for one another, they strode through the castle halls connected by an embrace and a dance of tongues. They tip toed together, surprisingly graceful, towards two tall doors that towered over them. There was a click as N managed to get his hands off Black long enough to open the door. Inside, was his toy room.

The door closed behind them, and for a moment they stood there, twisting through hands along their clothed bodies, although that wouldn't be the case for long. But it was when Black ran his lips down the older mans neck that he happened to look at the room they were in.

He froze, his hovering over the soft, sensitive skin.

Everywhere. There were fucking Otamaro _everywhere_. Those swinging tail fins, those small bodies writhing around, but most of all those fucking faces. Those eyes, staring into Black's, deep into his very soul. He stared back, just staring with a dumbfounded expression on his face. All the Otamaro in the room were staring at them.

"N... Why are there so many Otamaro in your room?" Black questioned, giving N his best 'what-the-hell' face.

"Because I love Pokemon." N replied with a purr.

Black tried to shrug it off, but as they made it to the floor among the toy train tracks and rainbow blocks, he couldn't help but to notice the Otamaro, still staring.

"N… They're staring at us." He whispered, having a staring contest with an Otamaro that was only inches from his face.

"It's fine, Otamaro do that a lot." N replied innocently, giving Black's neck a lick and pulling him down again. It carried on, the Otamaro, and those eyes of theirs, but Black was so absorbed with N's body that he no longer noticed. Though by now, all the Otamaro watched them, surrounding them slowly.

They claimed the shirts that were discarded, making little Otamaro sounds. Their tail things slithered, rubbing against the two males bodies.

"N..." Black panted, he tore his gaze away from the older man to stare at the Otamaros. "They're... touching me."

"Ngnnn." Came in reply as Black was pulled down once again, N not noticing what was going on, but the tails still slithered, the heads nuzzled. And then the Pokemon started climbing up the two human bodies.

The half naked man that was on top of N suddenly leapt up as the Pokemon crawled onto his back. "Don't you have a bedroom we can finish in-" An Otamaro jumped up, hitting Black in the chest, He fell backwards into the river of Otamaros. "

"Bl-Black!" N shouted, waving his hands after the slowly disappearing teenager. The Otamaros surrounded N now, slithering their bodies and making strange Otamaro mating calls. And soon, N was covered in Otamaros everywhere, touching him everywhere. They were literally everywhere, as if they spawned several copies of themselves within seconds.

"OH MY LORD." N screamed, sobbing as he was swallowed by the river of Otamaro.

They weren't able to leave the room for hours.

**Next day**

"…They just kept touching me…" Black whimpered as he rocked back and forth. They were in a physiologist's office, a day after their traumatizing night of Otamaro. N was next to him, clinging to Blacks arm as if it was a lifeline.

"I only had a few.. but I had no idea they multiplied.. mull…tippp…lied…" N stuttered.

The doctor nodded, writing it down. "And, how does that make you feel?"

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IT FELT-" Black's yell was cut off as a distance rumbling sounded.

"What isss.. that.. Black?" N cried.

"Earthquake?" The doctor questioned.

Suddenly, bursting through the door was a literal ocean of Otamaro, all staring, all writhing around as the wave crashed onto N and Black.

"OH MY GOD HOLY JESUS—"

_And they were never seen again._


End file.
